Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter three
Chapter three of Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Story Baloo von Bruinwald, Kit Cloudkicker, Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus and Rey Eon the Eoraptor were returning to the Sea Duck, and to the bear's surprise it was completely fixed, however before Baloo could praise anyone the Dimorphodon Dimorphism rushes over and says "hey bear some lady is calling you on the radio", Baloo Kit Riven and Rey climb into the conwing, "probably Becky" Baloo assumed and was correct when the radio buzzed "Higher-for-Hire calling Baloo or Kit, please come on", Baloo calmly answers with "it's alright Beckers we're fine", Rebecca Cunningham for once was relieved to hear her pilot was still alive, "oh Baloo thank heavens, where are you?" she begged, "on some uncharted-island called Isla Sorna, the only inhabitants are dinosaurs" Kit answered, he knew for a fact that Rebecca almost never doubted whatever he explained, "are you sure about the dinosaur-part? cause I did talk to some guy named Dimorphism who claims to be a pterosaur, but that's impossible, even that name sounds ridiculous" Rebecca replies, "Ms. Cunningham, have I ever tried to lie to you before?" Kit demanded, Rebecca always believed his explanations more than Baloo's, even when they're outlandish, the only exception Kit could think of was his first-time babysitting her daughter Molly: Rebecca was expressing doubt at his mistake, but Kit was being honest anyway, "okay good point" she admitted, Riven decides to take matters into his own hands (or in his case flippers), "if it makes you better Ms. Cunningham, yes I'm a prehistoric creature, you're only skeptical cause you can't see me" he responds, "w-who are you? and how do you my name?" Rebecca asks, Kit takes over again, "that was one of the dinosaurs" he answers, "name's Riven Plesio by the way" Riven joins in, "well, if it is true I would like to meet you, I'll be waiting" Rebecca replies and the transmission ended, "is she your wife?" Riven asks Baloo, "no, just my boss" Baloo answered, "then why is she so worried about you? doesn't she have other employees?" Rey asks, "no we're the only ones, mainly me" Baloo states, "sounds kind of tough to make a living when you have just one employee" Riven remarks, "usually yes, especially when this guy tries to avoid doing work" Kit informs much to Baloo's offense, "Kit" he complains, Riven and Rey laugh, "in that case maybe we should take part in your job" Riven declares much to all's surprise, "you wanna work with us?" Kit gasps, "sure, your boss did say she wants to meet us, but getting here is far from easy, beside we don't usually get a lot of excitement here anyway, unlike you" Riven explains and with that he leaves, taking Rey with him while Kit and Baloo just stand there unsure of what to say. An hour later Riven and Rey were finally done packing everything and placed them in the Sea Duck, their friends were shocked and a bit sad to see them leave, "you're really moving out?" a Centrosaurus male asks, "yep, these guys look like they need extra hands and it's mostly boring here, so I'm joining the cargo business" Riven ascertained, "well we'll miss you, but we understand, you've always wanted to help people Plesio" General Gigantic bids, Riven promptly hands him one of his medals, "to remember me by" he says, Gigantic was shocked but accepts it, and together they all watch as Riven boards his plane and with the Sea Duck flies away, Rey was riding with Baloo and Kit, since she was still a trainee she couldn't bring her own plane with her, but promises to come back for it when she gets her license. They watch as the two planes completely disappear into the fog. A few minutes en-route to Cape-Suzette Baloo had radioed Rebecca that they were heading home with some new recruits, then takes a look outside and gets an idea, "hey Kit, why not show these two your favorite hobby?" he suggests, "I thought you'd never ask" Kit humors and heads for the storage-area, "he's gonna do that thing where you surf on air isn't he?" Rey guesses, "you mean cloud-surf? yes actually" Baloo answers, "hey Riven keep your eyes on the cargo bay, you're gonna get a shocker from this" he adds into the radio, Riven does fallback to look and before he could ask why he sees Kit jump out on his airfoil with a rope, Riven just looked on with an open-mouth as Kit did fancy stunts that always seem to unnerve Baloo, "that is awesome" Riven exclaims, Rey thinking the same, Baloo was initially expecting anger and alarm, "you're not worried?" he wonders, "are you kidding? we've seen crazier things, and done them too, maybe you should give Rey a try" Riven responded which shocked Baloo and Rey, the former mainly, "are you sure?" Baloo asks nervously, "well he's right about seeing and doing crazier things, besides what could go wrong?" Rey says, Baloo was just about to answer her when she adds "and don't say losing your grip and plummeting from one-hundred or so something, falling off the board, or the rope snaps", Baloo shuts up for a second, "but, those're exactly what could happen" he counters, "if he can do it, so can someone else" Rey states firmly, "I don't want Rey to die either, but I have confidence in her" Riven joins in, "okay if you say so" conceded Baloo uneasily, despite having similar confidence in Kit, who was in the dark about this until Baloo brings him in, "hey Kit can I try?" Rey asks, Kit just looks at Baloo as if she's serious, "oh she's serious alright, Riven allows it" Baloo informed, "and we've done much scarier stunts than skiing in the air" Rey adds, Kit just shrugs and hands her the airfoil, "well then, go knock yourself out" he jokes gesturing outside, Rey grabs the rope and with minimal fear she jumps out, at first she had trouble but got the hang of it pretty quickly, "that's my girl" Riven applauds while flying alongside her incase she needed help, "wow, she's a fast learner" Kit comments, getting more and more attracted to her, "she sure knows her stuff, I'll give her that" Baloo remarks, no longer worried as much as they continue on their way. Stay tuned for Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction